


Wormies Up My Ass, Farts Out Hers

by zapnaty



Category: Angharad And Naty, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapnaty/pseuds/zapnaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angharad lvoes when Billy the worm crawls up her ass.. NAty loves Fart, but when he leaves, she depends on Angharad to shoew her lvoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wormies Up My Ass, Farts Out Hers

**Author's Note:**

> ik this is short this is my first angaty fic:)

"duuun dun dun dun dun dun dundundund dun udun dun dund udn dundund DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN DUN DUND DUND UND UND DUN DUUUUN DUN DUN DUND UDND DUND DUND UDNDLITTLE BLACK DRESS JUST WALKED INTO THE ROOM!" Angharad's alarm sings, waking her up and making her rise out of bed.

"FUKCING ASSHLOLE SHUT HTBE FUKC UP IM TRYIGN TO SLEEP GOD FUCKGIN DA-" Angharad yells as she she smashes it, but her gf Naty walks in during her yelling.

"Wtf y u yell?" Naty flares her nostril as she takes her pants off. Naty squats, spreading her tender pink asshole. She feels him coming. "Angharad..hes coming,... i feel his presenc e es coming iknow it." She starts to tear up, knows that w hen he leaves she will feel empty again. As the tears stream down her face, a loud thunder sound roars out of her anus holes. She's on the floor sobbing, because he left her. Again.

"Omg wtf dont worry Naty.. U still have ME." Angharad comforts her roommate. She sucks on her hand, getting it wet and slimey. "Turn around and bend over." She says. Naty obliges. Angry dad shoves her fist up Natys assholes.   
" YES .. YESSWE ON GUARD" Naty screemas loud as Angharad fists her ass. Angharad pulls her pants down as well.

 

Suddenly.. she feels something crawl into HER anus. It couldnt be... Billy? The worm? She gasps. It been years. This hoe aint loyal. He prolly been in so much anus since then... She just feels so shocked. She sticks her head into natys butt gap and giggles. "Hehehee its so dark in here!" Angharad sucks in, swallowing poop. "MMmmm. Tasty.' She thinks to herself. She feels naty fart around her head, shaking her brain like its an earthquake. ASS ASS ASS QUAKE. She feels Billy lick around her hairy asshole and she moans in natys intestines. He sings little black dress as he sticks his worm tail in her shit hole. 

Billy dances into her ass to the tune of Loyal by Chris Brown. He knows this hoe aint right.. but heloves her. Naty sambas (like the ugly brazilian she is) to the song and suffocates Angharad, causing her to die in her asshole. 

BIlly screams.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He squirms on her.

"oH MY FUCKING GOF WHAT DOD O DO I JUST WANTE D TO SMABA WTFTWTWFWT" Naty cries, literally. She feels super bad. 

"U BITCH I HOPE U FUCKING DIE" Billy pulls out a knife, and Naty's eyes go wide.

"billy... u dont have to do this..." she backs up.

"u KILLED the love of my life. U suffocated her with tht ass. -_-" Billy yells, lifting the knife up higher. He turns into a 6ft tall worm and chases Naty. " DIE U FUCKING MURDERER UGLY SAMBA HOE" 

Naty lets out an ear piercing scream, breaking all the glasses in the house. "PELASD EBILLUY DOTN DO THIS PEASEI DIDNT MENA TO KIL HER IMA GOD PERSONPLEA SDE" 

"WTF" Angharad yells, tears staining her cheeks as she sees the monster Billy really is. Billy's mouth takes shape of an 'o' as he drops the knife and he falls to the floor. The two girls are confused until they see Billy's stomach leaking blood. They both gasp at the same time..

 

Billy was dead.


End file.
